


The Lone Cowboy

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Overwatch's downfall, Jesse McCree opens a bar named The Lone Cowboy, and one evening he meets Hanzo Shimada, a beautiful man that grabs Jesse's attention instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write McCree and Hanzo fucking over a counter, I apologise for being such a sinner (it also got away too long so it's been split into two chapters for now). 
> 
> I can't write smut without there being a plot.

The Lone Cowboy was Jesse McCree's pride and joy, a small but friendly bar situated on the outskirts of town. The area wasn't the nicest of places, definitely not like the streets in the town centre itself, but McCree was well known in these parts, so trouble rarely befell him. His own past wasn't all that rosy either, so he understood why some would lead a path of crime, and if someone did decide to mess with him, they would soon realise that was not some average man working in an average bar. 

McCree had once been part of the Deadlock Gang, a notorious criminal organisation that happened to get stopped by Overwatch. They gave McCree a compromise, either spend the days rotting in jail or join their covert ops division, Blackwatch. McCree agreed to join them, realising that he could make up for past mistakes by working on making the world a better place. 

Of course, Overwatch wasn't long lived. People learnt of the corruption that was settling itself in what was once a heroic organisation, and soon they turned their backs to their saviours. After an attack on the headquarters, killing both the leader and second-in-command, Overwatch disbanded. 

Now, Overwatch was just a memory, even to those that had once been part of it. The years had gone by, and McCree had fled from the organisation when he learnt of the corruption in his own unit, deciding to turn vigilante. The work paid well most of the time, and it was that previous work that gave him enough money to buy what was now The Lone Cowboy.

McCree was glad to be able to relax, to finally forget about fighting for now the world was at peace with itself. However sometimes, he would get the urge to don his once iconic outfit, grab his revolver, and go back to his line of work. 

He realised he'd been drifting off into his own thoughts and shook his head, unlocking the entrance to the bar before pushing the doors wide open to allow the summer breeze to travel through. He was always the first to open up, and then the extra staff he'd hired would arrive and the bar would start to finally get a few customers. At least then he could distract himself by chatting to the regulars. 

When evening finally fell, the bar started to get even busier. Most of the tables were now taken up, various drinks being given out to those that were ordering, the chatter mingling with the music playing quietly overhead. McCree was busy cleaning out a glass when the door opened and a figure stepped in. Usually McCree just glanced up and smiled when he saw a customer, but this time he couldn't avert his gaze. 

The man that had just walked in was absolutely beautiful. He carried himself with grace, head held high and proud. His face, with sharp, defined cheekbones, seemed to carry no clear emotion, his beard obviously trimmed and well cared for unlike McCree's own scruffy facial hair. However, that wasn't what caught his eye, for the man's outfit (he was sure it was some sort of kimono yet McCree wasn't too versed in Japanese fashion) only covered one shoulder, leaving his toned left arm and pec on display. An intricate tattoo covered most of the skin, and McCree simply couldn't keep his eyes away, mouth gone suddenly dry at the sight. 

That was until the man pushed his way over to the bar. He couldn't be caught staring in such a way to a customer, even if the customer was giving him some rather raunchy thoughts. 

Instead he put on his best smile, leaning forward on the bar. "Howdy, what can I get ya partner?" 

The man's lips quirked into a small smile before going back to normal. "I assume you call every patron 'partner'?" 

"Well I could definitely call you handsome if that's what you'd like." He couldn't help but flirt, catching the way the man's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. Oh that was a cute sight to witness. 

"I might allow you to call me handsome if I get to call you it in return," the man replied, and the sudden flirtatious nature caught McCree completely off guard as the man slipped onto a stool. 

He turned his shock into amusement, laughing breathily. "That's mighty forward of ya, I like your attitude!" 

The man chuckled before placing a note on the table. "You don't happen to have any sake do you? I've tried three other bars and none of them have any." 

McCree wished at that moment that sake wasn't so expensive to buy, he really didn't want to disappoint this stranger at all. 

"Sorry handsome, sake's a luxury I can't afford to supply ya with." 

He heard the man mutter what he expected was a curse in Japanese, and he realised exactly why he wanted such a specific drink. It would explain his fashion choice. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint ya. How's 'bout I give you any drink you see displayed behind on the house? Then ya can save up for some proper sake." 

The man's face showed a slither of shock before it went neutral again, though McCree noticed the slight twitch of the corner of his lips. "I'd be fine with paying so do-" 

McCree cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No bother. Think of it as an apology for not bein' able to satisfy your needs." Oh but he wanted to satisfy this man's other needs. 

"Alright if you insist," his customer chuckled before deciding to order some scotch. 

It didn't take long for McCree to get his drink, passing it over and trying (as well as failing) not to stare at this customer as he drank, soft looking lips and tongue catching a few stray drops of liquid, his throat bobbing up and down in a way that made McCree wonder what it would be like to mark.

"I don't think I got yer name, handsome," he commented as he grabbed another dirty glass and started to clean it out. 

"Hanzo Shimada," came the man's reply, catching McCree off guard. The clan had been pretty infamous, just like his own Deadlock Gang, and all for the wrong reasons. 

"Excuse me, did you just say-" 

"I'm not a member of the clan anymore," Hanzo interjected, face serious, eyes staring down at the drink in his hand. McCree felt an odd need to comfort the man, understanding completely. 

"I understand. Just know that here your past mistakes are forgotten 'bout." 

Hanzo looked up, his gaze intense and even more serious, if that were possible. "Do you really understand though?" 

"Yes. The name's Jesse McCree. You'd have had to lived under a rock to not know the name." 

Hanzo nodded solemnly, taking another swig of scotch. "Yes, I have heard of that name. Then you do understand, I apologise for the doubt." 

McCree smiled, glad that, at that moment anyway, the bar was relatively calm in activity, despite the amount of people there. It meant he could have a small break and get to possibly know Hanzo some more. "Hey, no need to apologise. That solemn look doesn't belong on yer handsome face." 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow elegantly, lips quirking up again before he covered them with the rim of his glass. "Do you always flirt with your customers?" 

McCree laughed heartily, catching the attention of a few customers near the bar, though he paid them no attention, entirely focused on Hanzo. 

"Only the ones I think are both handsome and worth my time. Can't always afford ta slack off ya know?" he winked cheekily, loving the blush that dusted Hanzo's cheeks. He wished to see his entire body flushed like that. 

"I've not had a man be so forward with me in a long time. Females, yes, but I'm afraid I have no interest in them…"

"With yer looks, why wouldn't a man want to be forward with you?" McCree asked, mildly surprised.

"Unfortunately I am getting old. I don't exactly look like I used to ten years ago… No one wants to have sex with a middle aged man like myself," Hanzo comment, stroking at the greying hairs on the side of his head. 

McCree looked around just to make sure nobody was paying attention before leaning forward, lips close to Hanzo's ear, almost enough to brush against them. "I wouldn't be against you testin' out yer ridin' skills… partner. Also, I think the grey hairs make ya look sexier." 

Hanzo's cheeks reddened and McCree worried that he'd been too forward. Yes Hanzo had shown obvious attraction to him, and he knew that it was reciprocated, but maybe Hanzo wasn't interested in that anymore, and was simply lamenting a time gone by. McCree was simply that sort of man, waiting until the feelings were returned, no matter what feelings they may be, and then simply flirting as much as possible until they either parted ways or had sex. 

In an unexpected turn of events, Hanzo smirked before taking one of the business cards placed on the bar. "May I have a pen?" he asked cooly, as if McCree had not just invited him for sex. 

McCree blinked before nodding, taking a pen that was used to keep open a book of reservations that, for the time being, was currently empty on the page it was opened at. When he returned, Hanzo took the pen and scribbled on the back of it, before passing the card to Hanzo. 

_Well that was clearly professional business._ McCree thought as he glanced at the number written down. _First offering a free drink, and then getting Hanzo's number after openly flirting with him? Whatever will people think?_

When he looked back up at Hanzo, who was now standing ready to leave and smirking with half lidded eyes, he realised he didn't care what people thought. 

"I hope to see ya around, partner," McCree said before making a gun shape with his hand and pretending to shoot it at Hanzo. 

The man's laugh as he walked away was definitely worth all the flirting.

***

A few days passed and Hanzo hadn't returned to the bar during that time, making McCree wonder if the man's interest was only for the evening. He worked harder than usual to stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of the Japanese man, not wanting something unfortunate to happen whilst he was working. It was on a late evening, after every patron and worker had left, leaving McCree to lock up by himself, when he remembered the card with Hanzo's number on it. Having been almost obsessing over Hanzo returning to the bar, on top of a rather hectic few days at work, he'd completely forgotten about the number he'd been given. After realising he could contact Hanzo, he rushed to lock up before heading to his apartment, conveniently located above the bar itself, picking up his phone and heading to his bedroom. 

When he got himself washed and dressed for bed, he made sure he was comfortably settled down before taking the card and putting Hanzo's number into his phone. Without really thinking about how late it was, he sent him text. 

**McCree:** howdy handsome mccree here. 

It was after the text he realised the time, and wondered if Hanzo would even be awake. He sighed, ready to just get some sleep himself, before his phone vibrated, startling him. Picking it up, he couldn't help the grin at who it was texting him. 

**Hanzo:** Good evening, handsome. 

McCree tried not to squeal stupidly at that pet name. 

**McCree:** im sorry i haven't contacted u yet work has been rly busy 

He couldn't help but wonder if Hanzo could read his text writing, considering how literate Hanzo texted in response. He felt somewhat idiotic, but kept those feelings down when Hanzo responded soon after.

 **Hanzo:** It's okay. Though I must admit, I haven't stopped thinking about you… 

McCree felt his cheeks heat up and was glad he was in loose fitting sweatpants and nothing else at this point, for his cock was starting to twitch. He cupped it idly, trying to keep his thoughts collected. 

**McCree:** oh? been thinkin about me have you? ;) 

**Hanzo:** Yes, mainly how much I'd love to suck your cock. 

Okay, now that caught McCree off guard. Hanzo had seemed so refined, albeit a flirt, but this? This was a damn pleasant surprise, and he found himself shoving a hand into his pants, stroking himself properly. 

**McCree:** tell me more 

**Hanzo:** It'd be nice to see how far I can take it, to hear your moans as I deep throat you. And after I'm done sucking your cock, I'd watch as you would finger yourself, getting ready for me to fuck you. 

McCree let out a low groan as he started fisting his cock, using his other hand to awkwardly reply. 

**McCree:** fuck yes id love that i want you in me hanzo 

**Hanzo:** Are you touching yourself right now? 

**McCree:** yes, want a picture? 

There was a few minutes of silence from Hanzo's end as McCree continued to stroke himself, purposefully slowly down to keep himself from coming too soon. The reply he got, he definitely wasn't expecting. 

**Hanzo:** Yes, and then I want you to call me. I want to hear how you sound as I tell you about everything I want to do to you. 

McCree groaned once again, stopping his hand to quickly push down his sweatpants and snap a picture, sending it to Hanzo. When it'd shown Hanzo had received the text, he pressed on Hanzo's contact details and hit call, putting the phone on loudspeaker next to his head so his hands could be freed. After the most painful few seconds in his entire life listening to the ring of the phone, he finally got an answer. 

Hanzo's voice was like honey to him when he finally got to hear it. "You're so thick, I can't wait to feel it inside me." 

McCree moaned pathetically, already so hard from just a few lewd comments. He just managed to hear Hanzo's own breathy moaning, closing his eyes and trying to imagine the man on top of him, muscled body dripping with sweat, thighs clenching as he rode his cock… 

"Fuck yes… you'd feel so good, so tight darlin'," McCree drawled, another pet name slipping past his lips. 

Hanzo's low moan sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, and McCree had to bite his lip from moaning in response, wanting to hear more from Hanzo.

"I couldn't stop thinkin' of you," McCree managed to say between moans, wanting to hear more of those noises from Hanzo. "Shit, Hanzo, all I've been wantin' lately is to fuck you…"

He could hear a quiet moan and panting from Hanzo's end as he fisted his cock, already starting to feel pre-come coat his fingers. He could imagine Hanzo's face, flushed red, eyes closed, with a little bit of drool escaping his mouth and into his beard, the sounds from the other end of the phone fuelling his fantasy. His free hand reached down to massage his balls in time with his stroking, whimpering at another jolt of pleasure going through him. 

"I-I'm close darlin'…" McCree warned Hanzo, feeling the familiar heat inside him become almost unbearable, groaning as he tried desperately to hold off his orgasm. He wanted to hear Hanzo first. 

"Come for me, Jesse." The order, mixed with the use of his first name, was too much for McCree and he came with a cry of Hanzo's name, coating his bare stomach with strips of come. Through his orgasm, he just managed to hear a stuttered cry from Hanzo that indicated he had finished as well, both men panting harshly as they allowed their bodies to relax. McCree hadn't felt so sated for a while now, and a wave of tiredness overcame him. 

"'m too old for this…" he managed to mumble, listening to Hanzo's soft chuckle in response. 

"You don't look that old," Hanzo replied between pants, voice soothing despite that. 

"I'm thirty seven. Already startin' to feel the age on my body."

Another chuckle from Hanzo, and McCree was starting to think that sound was almost as good as the sound of his moans. Almost, but not quite. 

"I am thirty eight, yet I haven't felt as young as I have done flirting with you." 

The fact Hanzo was able to admit that they had been flirting made McCree smile and he nestled against his pillows, trying to keep his eyes open. 

"Glad I could make you feel young again, darlin'."

"First handsome, and now darling. My you are full of petnames to make any person swoon," Hanzo said, a fond tone to his voice. It was at that moment that McCree felt like he'd known Hanzo all his life, and hadn't just met him at a bar one evening. He didn't know how to feel about that. 

"Am I makin' you swoon?" he asked, trying to distract himself from that previous thought. 

"I'd be a fool to not be swooning." 

"Good…. good…." 

"You sound tired. I will hang up-" 

"Hanzo, wait. Could I possibly see you again?" 

McCree felt oddly stupid for asking that question but there was a burning need within him to not let this turn into a weird one night stand (that wasn't even properly one). He felt connected to his man in a way he hadn't felt before, and while, yes, he wanted to fuck him properly, he also wanted to get to know him on a more personal level. 

He heard Hanzo hum in thought before answering. "I am busy these next few days, but you can always contact me. I'd like to meet you again, handsome." 

McCree felt a lopsided grin form on his face at the answer and the added pet name, thanking him before ending the call. The silence at the end felt weird, discomforting, but he felt too tired to care and soon let sleep come to him.


End file.
